User talk:Michael von Preußen
/tabs|This=2}} Welcome to my talk page, ! Please leave a action=edit&section=new}} new message. If you leave a message here, I will respond on . ---- EST Time -5:00)}} could you please tell me the reason as to why that isn't showing the current EST time? I am not to good at this, but I figured that would work. Thanks for the help. -- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 19:40, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :I think the EST in my signature works now. Granted I copied and pasted the Template:Disparu/JubilifeTime :and just changed the year. Do you think my signature will continue to work? Also, are you alright with me using :the large block of code you wrote in my signature? :---- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid ::You're correct. Sorry about that, I have fixed that and am just going to wait. Thanks. ::---- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 22:22, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Use of Looking at my sandbox User:Walt_Schmidt/sandbox#Me_Sig third example down, you'll find the 'extra' close tags that result in adding what you suggested.. As you asked me to close my sig with those, I presume you found one that needed closing. I'm usually good at ensuring every has its corresponding . So if you can point me to one that needed the closing, I'll better understand your advise. As structured on the aforementioned sandbox item, I don't see what isn't closed [ smile ]. User-space, User talk-space, and Mainspace Items : You told me: Furthermore, do not make User- and User talk-space oriented changes to mainspace articles. I hadn't realized the code I found on your page was so defined. Where can I learn what other code is not to be used on mainspace articles? Signature Fixed, thanks for all of the help. -- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 20:17, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Nation Page While reading your nation page I noticed the following anomaly: The first general election was held on 4 January 2009, less than a month after the creation of the nation, in which the first Reichstag was elected. The NUPG was elected to four hundred fifty-two of seven hundred sixty seats, commanding approximately 55% of the popular vote. Michael von Preußen, who became Emperor upon the nation's foundation, can only be removed by (and elected by) the Reichstag. Since the coup d'état in May to June 2009, public attention has been focused on the future of the nation. Elections are scheduled to be held again on 4 January 2009. -- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 01:59, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Vectorized Flag Thanks for creating a vectorized version of ADI's flag, it looks awesome! Pikachurin Talk • 23:04, 19 February 2010 (UTC) RE: Category time code Nope, I won't mind. Feel free to use it! :) Pikachurin Talk • 03:26, 20 February 2010 (UTC) :Ah, okay. The /time thing on my userpage is enough in that case. Thanks for the help. ~ Bobogoobo Talk | Nation] 06:08, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Formation time Thanks for the clarification, that's the general idea I got from looking at the nation infobox code but wasn't sure. So I guess I'll just put it in there for complete-ness :P ~ Bobogoobo Talk | Nation] 06:29, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Regarding one of my Authors Hey MvP, I was informed that one of my authors Thomas Richmond, was banned for blatant vandalism of The Pacific Press article. I went over everything that was done and I support what was changed. TR is one of the leaders in our Media Department and long time member of the Order. I was hoping to get his ban over turned and allow the article to go back to what it was after he did the edits, although with a little bit of tweaks on bias :P Thanks Brennan Talk • Brennan ' 12:23, February 20, 2010 (UTC)' :No problem, I have and will continue to monitor his work to ensure that spamming and bias will cease and desist. Thank you for looking into it. Brennan Talk • Brennan ' 15:58, February 20, 2010 (UTC)' Permission to use your tables? For my Flags of Werbistan page, I used the table from your Flag of Großgermania page. Then, for Werbistan, while about to use Großgermania's table, I realized that I was essentially taking your design without permission (I assume you created it). Because my conscience would bother me if I didn't ask you, can I use your flag and nation tables for my own? If not, do you know of any good resources that could help me design my own table? Darth Andrew (talk • ) 06:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Any mainspace template is free and open for all to use, and indeed is intended for that very purpose. For example, Pikachurin made use of the flag template on his own page. Locke Talk • Alestor ' 13:17, February 21, 2010 (UTC)' ::Ok, thanks Locke and MvP. Just wanted to make sure. :) Darth Andrew (talk • ) 01:16, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Deleting Articles I am not entirely sure where I can put this so I am sending it your way :P There are two articles that can be deleted off the Wiki as they are no longer current or relevant to NPO's Media Corps. News Pre-dating the Pacific Press and Red Newsletter can both go. The first one has all broken links due to the forum changes and the second one is an one edition wonder that has no bearing on anything in the NPO anymore. Thanks Brennan Talk • Brennan ' 12:38, February 21, 2010 (UTC)' Hey MvP, Would you mind if I used some of the code you used in ? Pikachurin Talk • 19:44, 21 February 2010 (UTC) Continuum-NoV War the link i removed is a trojan it set off my anti virus Probable vandalism I don't want to get into an edit war without cause, so I will ask you what should be done with this situation. The problem is that AggieMan removed content from Knights of Leon. Normally that would be plain vandalism, but the difference here is that AggieMan has assumed control of that nation (he is the original ruler's cousin) and attempted to get a "new start." I consider his edits disrespectful because, although he is now in control, he did not start the nation and he is not the person we got used to as its ruler. I see no reason for him to remove content from the page. I will respect your decision in this matter. Thanks, ~ Bobogoobo Talk | Nation] 23:26, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Use of Up and Down with Rank I'm not certain how the Up and Down templates should be used with an alliance's Rank. I figured Up would mean they are "climbing" the rankings or getting closer to the top of the list. Is this correct or no? I ask because of this edit. Also, I don't mean to rush you, but have you investigated the Knights of Leon issue yet? Thanks. ~ Bobogoobo Talk | Nation] 21:13, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :I asked you about Knights of Leon because I was wondering if AggieMan's edits were vandalism or not, and if I would be correct in restoring the stuff he removed. I don't want to get him in trouble or get the nation deleted though. I don't know the exact details but I was told that katy23 isn't coming back, so I don't see the harm in AggieMan taking over. ~ Bobogoobo Talk | Nation] 21:23, February 26, 2010 (UTC) IRC /me pokes Michael onto IRC. Locke Talk • Alestor ' 00:55, February 27, 2010 (UTC)' RE: Australia It was based on my French teacher's lesson on which form of "du" to use if the noun was masculine, feminine or plural. Since Australia is a feminine noun according to my dictionary, I used "de la" for the translation. I'm not exactly sure why they use Commonwealth d'Australie instead of Commonwealth de l'Australie when "de la" is used in other articles (such as , and ). I"m currently doing some research to check if "du" or "de la" should be used. Pikachurin Talk • 02:07, 27 February 2010 (UTC) :I'm assuming that they used "d'" instead of "de l'" in order to simplify "Commonwealth de l'Australie" to "Commonwealth de Australie" (which can be contracted to "Commonwealth d'Australie"). Since "Commonwealth d'Australie" seems to be more commonly used in official documents and other Wikipedia articles, I'll just use "Reinaume d'Australie" as the French translation for "Queendom of Australia". Pikachurin Talk • 02:17, 27 February 2010 (UTC) ::Also, thanks for cleaning up my foreign relations article, it's appreciated. :) Just out of curiosity, where did you get the word "Reinaume"? Pikachurin Talk • 02:36, 27 February 2010 (UTC) Re: Deletion - I Changed My National Anthem Link I changed my National Anthem and I had a page for the old one that needs deletion. The page for deletion is Go There Free (Our Name, Our Song, Our Dream) Renaming Bay Wolf Bay should be renamed to Bad Wolf Bay (the name of the nation), I guess the creator made a typo. Do you think it would be worthwhile to make a Rename template similar to that would put the name to which the page should be changed on the page and put the page in something like Category:Rename? (Sorry if that sentence was hard to understand :P.) Then you or other admins could check that category to see if anything needs to be renamed. Or is it better / more efficient to just do it this way and you just rename stuff when you notice it should be? ~ Bobogoobo Talk | Nation] 19:07, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :I know anyone can move a page, but that leaves a (usually) useless redirect that only an admin can delete, so it's a little extra work. ~ Bobogoobo Talk | Nation] 19:36, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: TSV No problemo. You know me, always stalking Recent Changes for things to fix :P ~ Bobogoobo Talk | Nation] 23:41, March 1, 2010 (UTC) My userpage Thanks, I was trying to make the flag not touch the borders so it looked neater but it looks best the way you did it. Anyway, I have a question as usual :P. I was trying to use in the long lists at the bottom of my page. Will it work and I'm just doing it wrong, or will it not work in the column thing? I'm still investigating the various pieces of your userpage, might have to make myself a map :P. It's exam week now so I don't have too much time, but Thursday is Spring Break and that's when I'll start the serious work on my pages :P. Thanks for all the help. ~ Bobogoobo Talk | Nation] 02:25, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, that's it. Thanks, I dunno what I was doing wrong when I tried it :S. Is there a way to center the title of the collapsible, and if not, is there a way to put a vertical line in between each column of the column thingy? ~ Bobogoobo Talk | Nation] 02:32, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Yay, thanks. I guess I didn't try putting the center tags in enough places :P. Also I see what I was doing wrong, I thought I needed to put a pipe thingy before every item in the list. Muchas gracias. ~ Bobogoobo Talk | Nation] 02:39, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Okaaay...I guess I'm doing something wrong again but I can't figure out what it is. I copied my userpage to my sandbox (then made a couple minor changes), could you take a look at it if you have the time? I don't know if it's because there's not enough space to show all the stuff or if I formatted something incorrectly. Or perhaps it's only due to the computer I'm using? Anyway, I have to go now, I took an hour more than I had :P. ~ Bobogoobo Talk | Nation] 03:44, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Olympics Hey MvP, First off, would you mind if I created a medal table similar to the one used in Wikipedia's article? Secondly, are these numbers correct? They're based off the roster you posted here, but I may have missed a couple of medals. Pikachurin Talk • 03:25, 2 March 2010 (UTC) :Do you want me to add all participants to the medal table, or do you only want the top 10? Pikachurin Talk • 21:53, 2 March 2010 (UTC) ::I think so. It was based off the way Wikipedia sorted their Olympic medal lists. Pikachurin Talk • 22:45, 2 March 2010 (UTC) Template:talkarchive links "current talk page" to User talk:Username/Archives. Is there a way to fix this so that it links to User talk:Username? ~ Bobogoobo Talk | Nation] 01:43, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Cyber Nations Wiki pages I noticed that there are several pages in Category:Cyber Nations Wiki administration that are not used and/or have no/little content and/or are not linked to. Cyber Nations Wiki:Searching, Cyber Nations Wiki:Tutorials, CyberNations:AfD, Cyber Nations Wiki:Ideas, Cyber Nations Wiki:News, Cyber Nations Wiki:Requests for expansion (doesn't link to Category:Articles to be expanded or anything), Cyber Nations Wiki:Clear Your Cache, Template:Hello, etc. Most of them were made by Whisperer or Mason. I was wondering if there are plans to use those or anything. Also, the pages are categorized in Category:Cyber Nations Wiki administration inconsistently. Should they use or no? ~ Bobogoobo Talk | Nation] 20:36, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Editing toolbar Is it possible for you to add things to the editing toolbar, or do you have to update something or other? It would be really handy to have a button that inserts a basic wikitable, to avoid typing it out, as shown . And I'm sure there are some other useful things that could be added. ~ Bobogoobo Talk | Nation] 01:13, March 4, 2010 (UTC)